nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Dart
The Elite Dart is a type of Nerf dart that was released in 2012 under the N-Strike Elite series. Details Like Streamline Darts, Elite Darts are compatible with standard N-Strike clips and drums. Despite their ability to be used in Streamline Dart clips and drums, Elite Darts have differences from their predecessor dart type. The color scheme is different, as well as having a shorter tip plug than Streamline Darts for better compatibility with more blasters. The weight of Elite Darts is also slightly different when compared to Streamline Darts (approximately 1 gram for Elite Darts and 1.3 grams for Streamline Darts). Performance It has been demonstrated that Elite Darts shoot farther than Streamlines, most likely due to the aforementioned changes. Commercials claim that these darts go seventy-five feet when fired from an Elite blaster, but like Streamlines, they vary in range and accuracy. These darts are more accurate than regular Streamlines. A UK Nerfer has used Streamlines against Elites in blasters in a head-to-head competition. Blasters used were granted anywhere from a 10% to a 20% increase in overall range boost with the Elite Darts. Blasters with higher stock ranges were also found to yield the highest advantage from the use of Elites. Another discovered edge was that Elite Darts are much more aerodynamically stable than Streamlines. At higher dart speed, Elite Darts were less prone to unintended trajectory disruption by "fishtailing"; Elite Darts essentially outperform Streamlines in all favorable ways. Elite Darts still suffer from horrible aerodynamics, like Streamlines, despite their improvements. This is all due to the tiny hole in the head of each dart. When an Elite is fired from a blaster, there is considerable force (from air resistance) pushing against the head of the dart. Because of the hole in the rubber tip, the oncoming drag forces the air inside of the tip out through the hole. The dart head compresses, deforming the dart's shape and unbalancing it. And since darts lack sufficient weight to stabilize midair, they cannot recover or fix their trajectory. No longer able to fly properly in this condition, the dart will fishtail, spiral, swerve, etc. The spread and inaccuracy of Elites are easily attributed to this inherent design flaw. Hasbro likely continues to manufacture darts Elites with the hole in order to meet safety regulations; however, the new (and hole-less) design of the Elite Suction Dart improves upon standard Elite Darts greatly. Backwards compatibility Blasters that are able to fire Streamline Darts or Micro Darts are able to fire Elite Darts as well. This includes all clip system blasters. They have also been shown to work very well in the clip-fed Dart Tag blasters. The original Longshot CS-6 has a reputation for unreliability when fed with Elite Darts. Variants The Elite Dart has one variant within the series: *Suction Dart (blue body with orange suction cup dart head) Outside of N-Strike Elite, the Elite Dart has been re-released with alternate color schemes to match their patron series. These include: *Alien Menace Darts (Alien Menace) *Collectible Darts (Rebelle) *DoomLands Darts (DoomLands 2169) *Secret Message Darts (Rebelle Secrets and Spies) *Star Wars Darts (Star Wars) *Zombie Strike Darts (Zombie Strike) Color schemes The Elite Dart has been released in the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite (blue body and orange head) *Rayven Stinger (yellow body and black head) *Glow-in-the-dark (white body and white head) *"Deco" version (blue body with engraved "ELITE" logo with three triangles and orange head) *Special Edition (blue body with white and black camo and orange head) *Special Edition variant 1 (gray body with black camo and silver head) *Special Edition variant 2 (blue body with engraved "ELITE" logo with "tech" design and gray head) *Special Edition variant 3 (white body with engraved "ELITE" logo with multiple arrows and orange head) * N-Strike Modulus (white body and orange head) * Sonic FIRE (red body and orange head) Refill sizes Elite Dart refill packs come in the following sizes: Trivia *It was originally rumored that Elite Darts would have been able to whistle and stick to walls. A concept mock-up claimed that it would have been like a combination of a Whistler Dart, a Micro Dart, and a Streamline Dart. This concept was later partially realized with the Elite Suction Darts. *The BattleCamo version of the Battlescout ICS-10 is the first Nerf blaster to come packaged with Special Edition Elite Darts. *There are, so far, six dart letter types: "A", "K", "W", "J", "T" and "Y". *The blue Special Edition Elite Darts originally came with gray and black camo instead of white and black camo. It is unknown why Hasbro decided to change this. *In some Double Your Darts value packs, Hasbro included the "Deco" Elite Darts. However, instead of "ELITE" written on them, there was simply the N-Strike Elite logo. *The third variant of the Special Edition darts version also had a re-release (silver body with engraved "ELITE" logo with multiple arrows and orange head), but these versions haven't been confirmed by Hasbro and never appeared on their website. Gallery specialeditionelitedarts.jpg|The Special Edition blue Elite Darts. grayelitedarts.jpg|The Special Edition gray Elite Darts. glowinthedarkelite.jpg|The glow-in-the-dark Elite Darts. ModulusEliteDarts.jpg|The N-Strike Modulus variant of Elite Darts. Category:Ammunition Category:N-Strike Elite products